I should of known, but she did
by serenafanfic
Summary: How the gang met my OC. Téa has been hiding her selfish ways and only Kathryn ever seemed to notice, when Yami discovers the truth, how he reacts. Téa bashing. Au. Slight puzzleshiping. T is for safety


**Serena: hey guys here's my next one-shot featuring my OC, her profile is on my author profile for more info on her.**

**Kathryn: are we doing the conclusion to your last one-shot?**

**Serena: no, I'm going to raise suspense by waiting for a while. Oh, I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH, all I own are my dear OCs...**

**(Yami POV)**

I was such a fool for trusting Téa, all this time I thought she was a true friend only to discover it was all lies. Téa never really was friends with Yugi, in fact she couldn't care less. After all those friendships speeches turns out she only ever talk to Yugi was to get on my good side. After I won my own body she completely deserted Yugi and spent all her time with me, also disabling me from being able to spend time with my dear aibou. Poor Yugi, he really thought she cared, so did I. When I noticed her ignoring and mistreating Yugi I decided I wanted to give her a little 'lesson'. She didn't realize that Yugi will always come first in my eyes and that she really could never seperate us. _Never_. I cannot believed she actually went so far as to threaten Yugi to stay away from me.

I feel terrible, I always assumed it was Kathryn who was jealous, and when ever she tried to worn us we rejected her, sometimes yelling at her, I still remember the heartbreak in her eyes. And after all this time she was right and she saw it first.

/FLASHBACK/

It was the first day back to school after duelist kingdom and a new girl was introduced to the class as Kathryn Lupin, after duelist kingdom I had decided to keep a close eye on Yugi's surroundings more often, this included watching his classes. Kathryn was quiet and sat shyly in the corner of the classroom.

When lunch time came Kathryn again shyly went to an empty space. Yugi decided to invite her to sit with the group. "Hello I'm Yugi would you like to sit with us?" He said pointing to the table."

"Um ok, if your sure I don't want to intrude on anything." She replied.

"Not at all, come on!" Yugi assured.

Yugi then introduced her to the group, Kathryn stayed quiet for most of the introductions, warily staring at Téa, how prey would look towards a predator.

"So why did you move to domino?" Questioned Téa.

"Um, well, *sigh* I was bullied and was forced to leave" she replied nervesly, giving shy/scared glances to us, as if expecting to reject her or call her names. But we didn't. Still Téa didn't seem satisfied.

"Which school did you go to?" Téa questioned again.

"Which one, I've been to at least 14, moving all for the same reason, we'll except the one where I had to move when my p-. Never mind." She said with sad eyes.

Yugi this time intervened sensing Kathryn's discomfort.

"Kathryn do you duel?"

"Yes I do, with who my family is it would be weird not to..."

"Wanna duel?"

"Sure, but your the king of games their would be no chance I could win..."

"Then why don't you deul me." Joey suddenly asks.

"Ok"

The duel lasted one turn. Kathryn tricked Joey into playing his most powerful monsters then took control of them using a type of card I have never seen or heard of. She called it a psychic deck.

"W-what! How did you do that?" Joey exclaimed

"It's simple, a beginner could beat you and you have no chance of beating someone with skills like Kathryn." Said Kaiba, who had apparently been watching.

"Shut it, Kaiba!" Joey shot back.

"Make me mutt."

"Seto please, stop." Pleaded Kathryn.

"You know this guy?" Asked Joey.

"Yea, you could say say we're old friends that is if..." Kathryn shot a questioning look towards Kaiba. Surprisingly Kaiba smiled, actually genuinly smiled!

"Of coarse, just because we haven't spoken in a while doesn't mean we're not friends any more."

Kathryn's smile lit up the room.

"Thanks Seto."

"Now if you don't mind, I have some business to attend."

Kathryn looked slightly disappointed but quickly smiled.

"See ya later Seto" Kaiba then nodded and left. The group then looked at Kathryn expectantly.

"Aren't ya gonna leave now?" Asked Joey.

"Why would I do that?"

" 'Cus Kaiba dosent like us."

"I don't judge people based on others opinions.

Later we were walking back to our homes with Kathryn.

"Hey Kathryn where did you get that cool deck you have?" Asked Joey.

"It's a rare one of a kind deck that I won of my uncle."

"Who's your uncle?"

"Um, he... His name is Maximilian Pegusus." Kathryn answered reluctantly. Everyone's eyes bulged.

"Really your uncle is Pegusus? Wait that means you actually had to beat that guy and he's one of the best!" Joey exclaimed. Kathryn nodded, she had a slightly sad look on her face, was it, shame? If it was, Téa didn't seem to notice.

"That doesn't mater that creep is her uncle! She's probably just like that jerk, think about it, she is also friends with that jerk Kaiba! She is probably a spoilt cunning little brat, out for fame, or maybe be as wicked enough to try and steal our souls for her uncle. She has to be selfish to be able to hang out with Kaiba, he only would like someone as cruel as him!" Téa shouted.

During Téa's rant Kathryn looked terrified, but the last to comments set her of.

"You don't know anything about me! My uncle wasn't always evil and he was the only one who took care of me after I saw my parents die! Seto is not cruel! How dare you insult him! You are being so selfish! Just because I know someone doesn't mean I'm like them, I tried to stop uncle Max but I couldn't hurt him!" Kathryn shouted at Téa. Eyes tearing near the end.

"Hey, don't call her selfish, you just met us!" Tristan defended Téa.

"Maybe Téa shouldn't of said that, but after what we've been though it's only natural to make assumptions." Said Yugi.

"Fine... I guess your right." Kathryn's eyes were hollow like she was dead inside, that was only the first time we ignored her warnings...

/END FLASHBACK/

I sit down trying to find a way to apologies to Kathryn, for all the times I should of listened. Unknowing that she had already forgiven me.

**Serena: There you have it. Hope you enjoyed it and if you did please review. If your interested in this kind of Téa bashing you can check out the community I have created. I don't mind staff requests and am willing to except anyone.**


End file.
